Your Body Is Calling Me
by Pashe
Summary: The Final Chapter is up. Raview if you want a sequel. Do not read if you do not like surprise endings. YAOI, LEMON, SASUNARU not NaruSasu . Rememeber if you don't like surprise endings, don't read. .::Pashe::.
1. The Deal

_Your Body Is Calling Me_

_A SasuNaru Fanfic_

_Rated M_

_Warning: Readers please note that this is a fanfiction that contains Yaoi, Profanity, Crazy People, and other things that can not be mentioned. If you don't like yaoi or any kind of fanfiction then don't read. And please forgive any misspellings and bad grammer. Thank you..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, any of its characters, any of the merchandise, etc. If I did, I would not allow it to be shown on Cartoon Network. It would be a XXXXX yaoi porno._

_Chapter 1: The Deal_

_"Oh Sasuke...Right there...faster...I SAID FASTER DAMMIT...Ahhh!!!" _

_"Shut up dobe...I am...ahhh...going as fast as I...uhhh...can...uhhh..."_

_"Oh...Sasuke, I am gonna...gonna...AHHH!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his load secreated from his cock all over his and the raven's stomachs._

_"D-d-d-dobe...your tightining up-ahhh...NARUTO!!!" Sasuke came inside Naruto. Sasuke saw nothing but white. It was the best feeling Sasuke had ever had. Out of the many times him and his boyfriend had made love, this was the best. Sasuke pumped inside Naruto a couple more times before slowly exiting fox's entrance then rolling over to the left of Naruto. Naruto placed his right hand on Sasuke's well-sculpted chest, and began to trace imaginary cirlces. Sasuke, who was practicallly in a sexual trance, placed his arm around his Hokage's waist, and slowly allowed sleep to consume him. Naruto blushed at this and bagan to fall into a deep sleep as well that was until..._

_"SASUKE-KUN!!! LET ME IN!!!"_

_"Not her again...Sasuke please do something." Naruto begged. His only response was a smirk, and not your regular smirk either. It was the famous Uchiha Upside-Down Double-Barreled Loop-De-Loop Smirk. Naruto visibly cringed. "I mean do something that is not going to hurt my backside..." Naruto protested. "Fine, but you owe me one, dobe." Sasuke said, slowly making his way out of bed, put on his black silk boxers, stomp all the way down stairs, just to open the door and glare at the pink-haired loonatic._

_"Oh, Sasuke, What are you doing in my house. Gasp Did you come to say that you twitch loved me?? OHHH, Sasuke, I knew you were lying when you said you were gay and that you were twitch dating that twitch damn demon named twitch, twitch, twitch Na- blink left eye -ru- blink right eye -to!!! twitch, twitch. "Okay Sakura for the millionth time...THIS IS MY HOUSE, I LOVE NARUTO, AND GO HOME!!!"_

_See Sakura went crazy (literally) after Sasuke announced at his 18th birthday that he and Naruto were dating -well..."fucking" as he put it. The whole village of Konoha were in shock. In the beginning some people were nice, but they turned to hate him. Some were his friends, but they all turned his back on him. And some were crazy over him, and -well- that hasn't changed. But all that didn't matter because Sasuke had Naruto, and Naruto had Sasuke._

_After slamming the door in her face he ran back up to the bedroom and got back in bed with his uke. _

_"Now that I am back...How's about me calling in that favor??" Sasuke pervetedly said as he massaged the fox's hickey... ... ...with his tongue. Naruto was in heaven but eventually protested._

_"But Sasuke this is the fifth time tonight that we have made love...". Naruto took a glance at the clock. "...And it is only 11:35 at night. We both have to go to work in the morning..." Naruto finished._

_Naruto finally reached his dream of becoming Hokage, and Sasuke was made an ANBU captian._

_"So, a deal is a deal. Don't you remember, you wanted me to get rid of the crazy chick, and I get a favor, and I am calling in my favor." _

_"But Sasuke!!!"_

_"SEX!!! NOW!!!"_

_"Oh, fine but this is the last time for the rest of the week..."Naruto said as he ducked his head under the covers._

_"B-but it is Friday...I can't go without your sex a whole day!!!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Well, we will have to make this one count, won't we??" Naruto said suductively as as he licked the head of his dark-eyed seme. A moan was all you could hear escape his mouth between clinched teeth._

_Naruto quickly licked the precum from Sasuke's cock. Naruto never really did like the taste of cum, but if it made Sasuke happy then he would drink gallons of Sasuke's cum, just to see him smile. And smiling was exactly what Naruto recieved. Tired of teasing and seeing that Sasuke was tired of being teased, he took Sasuke fully, all nine inches of it. Then he slowly began to bob his head up and down carefully placeing his hands on his lover's hips. He knew Sasuke oh-too-well to know that he was going to try and buck into his mouth. But this time he was ready. Sasuke placed his hands in blond waves of hair and began to buck wildly into Naruto's mouth. Appearently, regardless of if Naruto was ready or not, he was still not as strong as Sasuke was. Naruto practically gagged. But again if it made Sasuke happy... He resumed his position then began to bob up and down faster and faster and faster and faster until..._

_"NA...RU...TAHHH!!!" His speach slurred from lust. The raven couldn't hold it any longer, he came into the young fox's mouth. Despitely trying not to gag, Naruto tried to get as much cum as he could into his little mouth, but it was just too much. As he brought his head up, cum came all over his face and some on his chest. Sasuke was still trying to get over his orgasmic pleasure. He didn't even notice Naruto bring his mouth to his. The raven snapped back into reality. He and Naruto shared a passionate kiss. He could taste himself on Naruto. Sasuke really liked the taste of cum. The salty yet sweet taste of it. The texture: creamy yet slightly thick. And the color: white...Sasuke's favorite color. Yes...Sasuke really liked the taste, sight, and feel of cum. _

_Naruto curled up beside his husband and watched Sasuke fall asleep, when he got a brilliant idea. Naruto giggled to himself as his evil mind went to work at how he was going succeed in his dasterdly plan. "I got it!!!"_

_To Be Continued..._


	2. The Scandal

Your Body Is Calling Me!!!

A SasuNaru Fanfic

Rated M

Warning: Readers please note that this is a fanfiction that contains Yaoi, Profanity, Crazy People, and other things that can not be mentioned. If you don't like yaoi or any kind of fanfiction then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, any of its characters, any of the merchandise, etc. If I did, I would not allow it to be shown on Cartoon Network. It would be a XXXXX yaoi porno.

Chapter 2: The Scandal

Previously:

...Naruto curled up beside his husband and watched Sasuke fall asleep, when he got a brilliant idea. Naruto giggled to himself as his evil mind went to work at how he was going succeed in his dasterdly plan. "I got it!!!"...

* * *

Naruto awoke to a fresh start; he was still grinning from his evil little plan. Getting dressed, he quickly scampered down stairs and started to cook breakfast. The aroma of delicious food was wafting through the air. The intoxicating aroma made its was upstairs, into their bedroom._" Hmmm...Naruto I love it when you cook flapjacks. Yumm...You are a great cook." Sasuke said suductively. "Ohhh, Teme, well you can have MY flapjacks, they are hot and fresh..." Naruto growled. "If you say so, dobe."_

_Sasuke did that Hodini trick with the table cloth and all the stuff fell off the table on the floor. Glass, syrup, and orange juice (Naruto's favorite type of juice, duh!!) fell to the floor with a crash._

_"Sasuke, looks like you need to work on your magic."_

_"Don't worry dobe, I you know I have the magic stick" (I am so sorry for the bad pun, but that was halarious, and I could not resist myself Lol!!)_

_"Really?? Then make it disappear."_

_"Okay...but think of this as a favor..."_

_Sasuke wasted no more time and ripped off both of their cloths, and they went at it...(Have you heard that R.Kelly song, "Sex in the Kitchen" ?? Well that was playing in the background.)_

_Sex in the kitchen,_

_Over by the stove,_

_Put you on the counter,_

_By the buttered rolls_

_Which Naruto prepared..._

_He left his bottle of lube up stairs, but didn't want to go all the way up there, so he improvised. He grabbed the stick of butter next to him and rubbed it on his erection and the blond's entrance. He didn't even take the time to finger him first, he was too overcome by lust. Naruto hissed at the feeling of the cold butter touching his hot entrance, which seemed to turn the Onyx-eyed man on even more (if possible). He eased his way into his Blue-eyed lover and waited for him to adjust. Naruto grunted at this and bucked his hips on Sasuke, which earned a loud moan from both of them._

_"Move Dammit!!!"_

_Taking note to bitch slap him later for talking to him like that, Sasuke began to thrust inside Naruto, slowly at first but then he picked up the pace._

_"Oh, Yeah, Teme!! Teme!! Teme!! Teme!! Teme..."'_

"...Teme!! Teme!! Teme!! Wake-up!! Teme!!" Naruto yelled from downstairs. A dream; it had all been a dream. Sasuke awoke furious that his dream was -well- a dream. Snatching the covers off the queen-sized bed (Because between that dream and what had happened last night, they despiratly needed a wash), Sasuke headed down stairs and tried to turn his dream into a reality. Keyword- TRIED.

"Good you are awake, hurry up and eat. Remember we both have to go to work today, no time for that 'But Naruto I am sick...' and 'Let's have a quickie before work' crap. Nope. Today we are actually going to be on time." Naruto said as he took off his apron and sat to the table. Sasuke mimiced his dream.

"Hmmm...Naruto I love it when you cook flapjacks. Yumm...You are a great cook." The raven listen intintively to hear the reponse he was waiting for.

"Teme, well...you can have my flapjacks, they are hot and fresh."

And with that the raven jumped up and almost attacked the blond's mouth. Keyword. The blond jumped back.

"What are you doing?! I said you could have my flapjacks, I will just eat some of the rolls I made!!"

The ANBU captain flinched he didn't know what to do, but he didn't allow it to show. He casually walked back to the table. Naruto got up from the table and headed toward the stove. He couldn't help but smirk as his plan was already working. The whole dream thing was a just new jutsu that Naruto had learned. The Caged Bird Jutsu was a jutsu that was manditory for him and all the 5 Hokages before him to learn. He had desided to try it out on Sasuke and get revenge at the same time.

When he got to the stove, he took out a rather small boom box from under the sink. He and Sasuke used this specific boom box for two reasons, the listen to music during breakfast and dinner, because that didn't like to take while eating. And they listened to it when they were making love, instead of just fucking (Cursing is fun).

He took out a CD. An R.Kelly CD to be exact, and popped it in.

Sex in the kitchen,

Over by the stove,

Put you on the counter,

By the buttered rolls.

And with that the blond, got some rolls and butter and started to -well- butter them up. With his back turned to Sasuke, he didn't notice his husband heading toward him and lick his hickey.

"Sasuke, mmmm... we can't- uhh- remember...uhhh our...deal ahhh..." He said as he pushed the raven off.

Sasuke had forgotten about that deal. That damned deal.

Naruto was feeling bad now...Now he had wanted him more than ever. He went up to the bathroom to freshen himself up before rushing out the door before the raven could even make him regret all of this even more.

It was ten o'clock at night when Naruto dragged his was home. It wouldn't be another 2 hours before Sasuke got home. The blond couldn't take it anymore, he wanted sex. No!!! He NEEDED sex. Just then Naruto got another brilliant idea. He was going to...

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry, no sex (excluding the dream) in this chapter. But it WILL be in the next and final chapter of this saga. Review and maybe I will be nice enough to update by Saturday. As soon as I get a total of 10 reviews I will update.

[evil voice HAHAHA!!!! Fall off the edge of this cliff!!!! HAHAHA!!!!


	3. The Sex

Your Body Is Calling Me!!!

A SasuNaru Fanfic

Rated M

Warning: Readers please note that this is a fanfiction that contains Yaoi, Profanity, Crazy People, and other things that can not be mentioned. If you don't like yaoi or any kind of fanfiction then don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series, any of its characters, any of the merchandise, etc. If I did, I would not allow it to be shown on Cartoon Network. It would be a XXXXX yaoi porno.

Chapter 3: The Final Chapter

Previously:

...It was ten o'clock at night when Naruto dragged his was home. It wouldn't be another 2 hours before Sasuke got home. The blond couldn't take it anymore, he wanted sex. No!!! He NEEDED sex. Just then Naruto got another brilliant idea. He was going to...

Naruto POV:

I ran up stairs while keeping my eye on the diamond watch that Sasuke bought me for my anniversary. **"****WHOOSH****"**went the closet door as I opened it so fast that the whole mansion was vibrating. "Where is it? Where is it?" I mumbled to myself as I searched and searched for the... "FOUND IT!!!" I scurried to the bathroom to quickly put on the "surprise".

One Hour Later

Sasuke POV:

"Finished."_ I hate writing these damned reports. Well, now I can get home early. Maybe Naruto give be so glad I am home early that he will want to fuck all night long... wait... I had forgotten about that stupid deal. __Hn__. Well, maybe Naruto cooked Chicken Ramen for supper._ (P/N: Sasuke had eaten it so much since Naruto had moved in, that he actually started to like it, but ONYL chicken flavored. He won't EVER admit that he liked it though. If he wanted it, he would just tell Naruto that his stomach hurted. Naruto would give him a GIANT bowl of Chicken flavored ramen.)

Normal POV:

Sasuke strolled out of the door and immediately took to the trees thinking of his husband the whole way. Stealth fully gliding through the branches he happened to glance on the ground at a wallet that looked particularly full. He landed on the ground with an 'Umph'.

Sasuke POV:

"Hn. I wonder who lost this." I said unconsciously while I opened the wallet. What I saw made my eyes pop out of my head. _Oh, my God. There has got to be at least 30 million yen here. I wonder..._

Normal POV:

Sasuke wondered around in the darkness for about 15 minutes until he foundthe storehe was looking for. "Good. They are open." He walked in with high hopes and strolled over to the counter. "Yes, my I have..."

Naruto POV:

_It's__ 11:48 and I am all ready. Let me check, though, just to make sure._ I looked into the full sized mirror with sapphires encrested on the rim on the 100K solid gold frame. Yep. Sasuke really does know how to treat a boy. He actually bought me an entire wardrobe. Four hundred orange shirts with embroidered Uchiha-Uzumaki Seal on the back, four hundred fifty pants with real sapphires, emeralds, and rubies on the end of each leg, and for our second anniversary, a sterling silver necklace with a teeny heart pendant with a tiny orange fox and a tiny black raven on it. Basically, Sasuke really lives by the "your true love is priceless" thing. It's not like I don't like the things. It's just the fact that I don't want him to go bankrupt just to impress me. Almost every night I peep at him in his private study; he is always groaning and clenching his head and mumbling things about "being in debt" and "living on the streets" and "if Naruto doesn't receive the best, he will leave me" stuff. So, at the end of every month, I sneak out and sell some of the things he purchased for me the previous month. Then I sneak the money into his wallet while he is sleeping, knowing he is just going to spend it again. I glanced at my 76K gold clock. _I am going to sell that next. CRAP. It is 12:07. Sasuke will be home soon. Let me get into position._

Normal POV:

Sasuke walked into a seemingly empty house. _Maybe Naruto left to the store. _Sasuke thought as he walks up the one billion step stairs.

Sasuke POV:

I walked into a room with a rose petal coated floor. As my eyes wondered around the room, they stopped on a certain blonde dobe. "Welcome home, teme." Naruto said in the sexiest voice I had ever heard him say. No words could seem to accumulate in my throat to be flung at the blonde. I mean, look at him, he is wearing a fishnet shirt that was so carefully placed that a piece of net hung over his nipples so that they could barely show, a blue jean jacket that was so small that it had to be cutting off circulation in his lower half, an orange skirt that I bought him as an April Fool's Day gift, some red high heels with seven inch skinny heels, some red lip gloss with glitter, and his hair was neatly braided (P/N: Exactly how Ed has his hair on Full Metal Alchemist). Crimson droplets fell from my nose.

Naruto POV:

I grabbed his arm seeing that he is clearly hypnotized by my appearance. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" I screamed in his ear seeing that he still wasn't thinking very clearly. Finally with another shake on his arm, he awaked from his trans.

Sasuke POV:

I noticed that Naruto had led me to the bed. We arrived at the cushiony black bed with orange pillows. Each pillow was studded with opals and sapphires. Honestly, I don't know where I keep getting money from. It is like every time I buy something for Naruto, two days later, I find money in my wallet. Strange…

Normal POV:

Naruto, noticing that Sasuke had obtained consciousness, had swiftly pulled Sasuke down on the plushy bed, Naruto being on top. (P/N: Don't worry it is _still__**SASUNARU**_ not NaruSasu. I hate NaruSasu). Naruto, seeing Sasuke in a daze, had started to…

---

HAHAHA!!! Review if you want me to write the lemon. The surprise ending was there wasn't an ending.


End file.
